parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jungle Book 2 (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney's 2003 sequel film The Jungle Book 2. Cast * Mowgli - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Bagheera - Sultan (Delhi Safari) * Baloo - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Kaa - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Shere Khan - Dagnino (Noah's Ark) * King Louie (in Shadow Play) - Snook (It's a Big Big World) * Shanti - Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) * Ranjan - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Ranjan and Mowgli's Father - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Messua - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) * Shanti's Mother - Mrs. Santiago (The Loud House) * The Vultures - Orville (The Rescuers), Zazu (The Lion King), Iago (Aladdin) and Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Lucky - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Colonel Hathi - Burt (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Hathi Jr. - Mtoto (The Lion Guard) * Elephants - Various Elephants in Movies and TV Series * Ruint Animals - Various Animals * M.C. Monkey (a.k.a Flunkey Monkey) - Scrat The Squirrel (Ice Age Universe) Scenes: # The Jungle Book 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 1 - Opening/Shadow Play # The Jungle Book 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 2 - You Can Take the Boy out of Jungle... # The Jungle Book 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 3 - "Jungle Rhythm" # The Jungle Book 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 4 - Missing Lincoln # The Jungle Book 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 5 - Dagnino # The Jungle Book 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 6 - "The Bare Necessities" # The Jungle Book 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 7 - Into the Jungle # The Jungle Book 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 8 - Retreat! # The Jungle Book 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 9 - This is the Life # The Jungle Book 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 10 - The Troubadour # The Jungle Book 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 11 - "W-I-L-D" # The Jungle Book 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 12 - Finding Lincoln # The Jungle Book 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 13 - Run! # The Jungle Book 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 14 - The Ruins # The Jungle Book 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 15 - Back to the Village/Yeah, Man! # The Jungle Book 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 16 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Loud House * Delhi Safari * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * The Penguins of Madagascar * Noah's Ark (2007) * It's A Big Big World * The Simpsons * The Rescuers (1977) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1 1/2 * The Lion Guard * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Series) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) * Ice Age Universe (2002-2016) Gallery: Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln Loud as Mowgli Sultan the Leopard.png|Sultan the Leopard as Bagheera Profile - Louis the alligator.jpg|Louis as Baloo Savio-Screencaps-savio-the-snake-22344716-636-478.png|Savio as Kaa Screenshot 2015-11-15-07-24-12.png|Dagnino as Shere Khan Snook-its-a-big-big-world-49.9.jpg|Snook as King Louie (in Play Shadow) Ronnie anne as bo peep.jpg|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Shanti BARTSIMPSON.png|Bart Simpson as Ranjan Simpsons 09 Homer V2F hires1-56e1eccc5f9b5854a9f89a63.jpg|Homer Simpson as Ranjan and Mowgli's Father Marge looks worried..jpg|Marge Simpson as Messua Maria Santiago in The Loud House.jpg|Mrs. Santiago as Shanti's Mother Orville.jpg|Orville TLG Zazu.png|Zazu (Animated) Iago (Aladdin).jpg|Iago (Animated) Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|and Jeremy as the Vultures Hubie Looking at the Pebble.jpg|Hubie as Lucky Burt-penguins-of-madagascar-35334314-168-192.jpg|Burt the Elephant as Colonel Hathi Calf Mtoto TLG.png|Mtoto as Hathi Jr. SCRAT.png|Scrat as M.C. Monkey See Also: * The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) (Preceded) Category:Davidchannel Category:The Jungle Book 2 Movie Spoof Category:The Jungle Book 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book 2 Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies